Warpath Blaststar
"There is no such thing as too much overkill." -Warpath Blaststar. Page still requires editing, despite this the Author greatly discourages unauthorized editing. Biography Beginning Warpath Blaststar was a Clone Trooper born after the Battle of Geonosis. He was a part of the new wave of clones that was given modified genetics so although they looked like regular clones, they were more independent. This led to them being able to adapt to battle situations better than the ones already created. Warpath Blaststar considered Clone Troopers Rip Typhoon and Baricade Warburst his true brothers since they were created around the same time he was and that they shared nearly identical genetics. Warpath Blaststar underwent multiple training programs in order to be prepared for any situation. After completeing his training along with Rip and Baricade, the three brothers were ordered to form their own Clone Commando squadron, which Warpath would be the leader of. Together, the three became the Delta Hurricane Force. The First Mission Delta Hurricane Force's first mission was a recon mission in the cold enviroment of Carlac. The objective was to map out the environment for future missions. Despite some trouble with the Death Watch, the team had completed the mission with zero casualties. Arrest on Tatooine One of Delta Hurricane Force's finest missions. The objective was to aid a jedi in apprehending a sith. It was crucial operation which lead to multiple clones from several different squadrons to be called in on short notice. After finding the sith, we discovered that he had hired a group of Trandoshan mercenaries to stall our forces. The sith attempted to get away but Warpath was able to track him down and apprehend him single handedly. The mission was a success with only few casualties. The Betrayal ''' Warpath had uncovered information that the jedi that Delta Hurricane Force was currently serving under, was actually half sith, and was allied with the seperatists. Warpath lead his team to apprehend him but they fell into an amush. During the commotion, the seperatist had escaped, now knowing that the republic was onto him. The mission ended as a failure with RIp Typhoon and Baricade Warburst being put in the emergency center as a result of being critically wounded in battle. This was Delta Hurricane Force's last mission, for after the mission, Warpath Blaststar himself requested the disbandment of the team and to be transfered to a different squad. Republic Talon Battalion After being transferred to Talon Battalion, Warpath had discovered that his friend, John Nitrorazor, a clone who aided Warpath with the arrest on Tatooine, was third in command of the group. Warpath also met Commander Mirage and General Zack Fluxtower. Relations '''Rip Typhoon One of Warpath Blaststar's pod brothers that trained under demolitions and was the oddball of Delta Hurricane Force. Taking after his older brother's attitude, he believed most problems could be solved with violence, more preferably, the kind of violence which involves explosions of mass proportions. Warpath had the habit of scaring off anyone idiotic enough to pick on Rip. That was, if Rip hadn't already taught his offender a lesson. "Zap zap?" "No RIp, not yet. But I promise that when I give the word, you can zap him to your heart's content" - Warpath and Rip having a conversation while in the middle of interrogating. Baricade Warburst Warpath Blaststar's youngest brother who had completed his training on Kamino during the same time Rip Typhoon and Warpath Blaststar did. His independent DNA did not make him as adaptable as his brothers but he was still more trained then regular clone troopers. Baricade had undergone several of Warpath's bacta treatments in order to improve his endurance in battle. "So uh...this isn't going to kill me right?" "I have to be honest with you. Either this serum will allow you to survive being directly hit with a missile, or you're going to be in so much pain that your skull will leap out of your head as a result of the extreme pain" - A conversation between Baricade and Warpath while Warpath was testing one of his experimental formulas on Baricade. John Nitrorazor Warpath first met him during the Arrest on Tatooine. He was one of the clones that was apart of the operation. When Warpath first joined Talon, John was the only clone that knew him. Infact, it was John himself that arranged for my transfer to be to his squad. John was third-in-command of the squad and was one of its first members. Warpath and John considered themselves brothers in the way Warpath, Rip and Baricade did. Category:ARC Trooper Category:Clone Commando Category:Clone Troopers Category:Male Characters Category:Clones Category:Heavy Gunner Category:Demolition Expert Category:General Category:Medical officer Category:ARC Captain Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Galactic Republic